Seven Minutes of Heaven
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: The founding members of the Justice League play a game of Seven Minutes of Heaven. Just a fluffy oneshot. BMWW.


**Seven Minutes Of Heaven**

The seven founders of the Justice League where sitting in a circle on the floor of a Recreation Room on the Watchtower, trying to figure out what to do. It was very rare that all seven of them were free from their separate duties, and spent time together, especially Batman.

"I'm bored." Wally complained.

"Well, what would you like to do?" John asked.

"How about a game of Pool?" J'onn suggested.

"No!" Diana and Clark cried in unison.

"What would you prefer then?" He asked.

Silence followed the Martian's question, until Shayera sat bolt upright and proclaimed, "I know!"

They all looked at her questioningly.

"Well?" Wally urged.

"Seven seconds of heaven!" She announced happily.

John and Clark groaned while Wally nodded vigorously, agreeing with the Thangarian for once. Diana and J'onn shared a look, while Bruce continued to sit silently next to the princess.

"Sorry," Diana said, "but what's that?"

"You don't know?" Wally cried.

"I don't either." J'onn spoke up.

"It's okay," Shayera said, pushing Wally back into a sitting position with one hand. "I'll explain it."

Once he was settled, she began. "Seven seconds of heaven is a game where two people are randomly selected to spend seven minutes alone with the other person in a dark, enclosed space. When seven minutes are up, the others open the door, whether the two inside are ready or not!"

Diana nodded. "Okay. Where should we play?"

Bruce, Clark, and John all scowled at her for a moment before Wally responded.

"There's a broom closet over here." He said excitedly, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, but it's filled with- never mind." John said as he watched Wally finish setting the previous contents of the closet in a corner.

"How are we going to choose the two that go in first?" J'onn asked.

"I have an idea." Wally said, zooming out of the room in a blur of red, and returning with a sheet of paper, an empty snack bowl, and several pens. He sat back down in the circle and pushed everything into the center.

"We can write our names on slips of paper," He explained, already tearing the paper into strips, "and choose two every time someone goes in."

"Alright." Clark said. "Let's get this over with."

Once everyone's name had been written on a slip of paper and put into the bowl, Wally dramatically picked it up and shook it before plucking out the first piece of paper and announcing the name.

"Shayera!" He called, before fishing around and pulling out the second one. "and… Clark!"

The two chosen ones stood and made their way over to the closet, shutting the door behind them to wait for the decided seven minutes. It continued like that for a while, and during the seven minutes, the other five would wait and make small talk until the two in the closet were called back.

After John and J'onn came back from their seven minutes, they both reached into the bowl and pulled out the next two names.

"Wally." J'onn said, to which the scarlet speedster perked up.

"and Diana." John finished, tossing the slip back into the bowl.

"Come on Wondy, this is going to be fun!" He said, jumping up and practically dragging Diana up with him.

"Hey, Shay, how was your seven minutes with Wally?" John asked.

She groaned. "Seven minutes of hell."

"I heard that!" Wally said, not quite in the closet yet.

"So?" Shayera retorted as he disappeared behind the door.

Bruce was glaring at the door to the broom closet as if this was its fault. John noticed, and laughed.

"Calm down, Bruce. It's not like they're going to kiss or anything."

Loud, exaggerated kissing noises came from behind the closed closet door at that moment, causing Bruce's eyes to widen and his head to whip towards it again. Diana's lilting laugher quickly followed, and he tried to relax, even though his jealousy was swiftly getting the better of him.

When seven minutes was finally up, Clark got up and opened the closet door to reveal Diana and Wally leaning on opposite sides of the tiny room. Her face was a light rosy shade, and he was grinning devilishly. They sat back down among the other founders and Wally reached for the bowl first, yanking out a slip.

"Diana again." he said, shoving the paper back as she pulled hers out.

"Bruce." She said, smiling at him as she stood.

"You didn't actually kiss her, did you?" John asked Wally as Diana and Brcue made their way over to the closet.

"What happens in the closet, stays in the closet," he scolded, wiggling his finger playfully at the Green Lantern.

Their banter faded into the background as Diana shut the closet door behind them. She barely had a chance to turn around before she was pushed against the door by a jealous Bruce.

"Did he actually kiss you?" He asked, his breath tickling her right cheek. All Diana could do was shake her head in response.

"Good." He murmured, right before his lips crashed into hers. She was too shocked to respond at first, but once she recovered, she kissed him back with vigor, wrapping both arms around his neck as his hands settled on her hips. When he pulled back, breathing heavily, she shifted a hand from the back of his neck to rest on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, while staring intently into her sapphire blue eyes. He was surprised by the amount of love and adoration for him he found there. It warmed the heart he'd long thought incapable of loving anyone ever again.

She pushed him away from her suddenly, using a fraction of her super strength, and he opened his mouth to protest before the door behind Diana was thrown open with a flourish by Shayera. Seven minutes was up.

"Did I hear actual kissing?" She teased the amazon princess.

Diana shrugged as she sat back down, and Bruce settled beside her. "Like Wally said, what happens in the closet stays in the closet."

"Right." Wally said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two from underneath his cowl. This earned him a glare from Bruce, which he was reprieved from when Clark said something.

"Hey, Bruce?" The Boy Scout was smirking.

"Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"You have lipstick on your face."

* * *

 **A/N: I spent most of my afternoon writing this, and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. This idea came to me during Spanish class in school (Pssh, I dunno, don't ask), and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind since. So here it is! Thanks for reading, as always!**

 **~Uni**


End file.
